


5 + 1 Pet Names for Vax from Sylas

by librarysrestrictedsection



Series: Vax Cam AU [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bunny Ears and Tail, Butt Plugs, Cam Boy AU, Cam Boy Vax AU, Cat Ears and Tail, Deepthroating, Deepthroating Toys, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Egg Laying, Eggs, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Kittenplay, M/M, Masturbation, Oviposition, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plushies, Sex Toys, Sex with a Stuffed Toy, Voyeurism, mentions of object insertion, sex cam worker au, sex on camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Another addition to the Vax Cam AU, this time focusing on Sylas and the pet names he gives to Vax.  Vax loves hearing what the other wants to call him, enjoying how those names roll off the man's tongue.  This fic is includes some of the many names.
Relationships: Sylas Briarwood/Vax'ildan
Series: Vax Cam AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187612
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. "Sweetheart"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to FINALLY get to work on this fic. I've had the idea because me and [beauthecockyvirgin](https://beauthecockyvirgin.tumblr.com/) bounced it around, and it really does fit this AU quite well. They suggested it, plus a few more scenarios that will appear in the collection, because I really do love their ideas. I love any ideas that is suggested to me to gush about.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are just loved~!

“That’s it, _sweetheart_. You’re doing such a good job. Does it still smell like me or have you gotten it completely dirty?”

Vax moaned against the gag in his mouth, feeling his drool slipping past it and dripping down his chin. He knew he was leaving a pool of drool under him on his pillow, but that didn’t matter. No, what mattered was listening to every cooing word from Sylas and making sure he didn’t disappoint him at all.

Especially with such a sweet gift that had been sent to him.

Vax’s hips jerked forward again, still moving against the soft fur between his thighs and underneath him. It felt so good, the softness, against his dripping hardness and heated skin. Too contradicting forces coming together to make him feel completely blissed out. 

Plus what Sylas was telling him from the computer screen watching all that he was doing right now.

Vax made a gagged whimpered sound when his hips stuttered forward, pressing harder against the stuffed bear. He could feel where the fur was sticking together because of his precum. He couldn’t stop himself from trying to get off just like this. It’s what Sylas wanted; it is what he wanted as well.

“Take a deep breath, let me know if I need to send you another bear with my scent on it,” Sylas told him, a smirk in his voice that Vax could see as he glanced to the screen, “And you will send that back to me as well. I want to smell you on it. Touch it while imaging it is you, sweetheart”

Vax’s hips pushed hard against the stuffed teddy, not even afraid that he would wear a hole in it. Just the thought, of actually _fucking_ something with Sylas’ smell filling his nose, make him let out the most pitiful whine. His arms held tight to the bear to make sure it didn’t go anywhere, but he also used such a position to pull it closer to hold.

A chuckle from the other man told him that either Sylas knew what he was thinking or was really enjoying watching him. Either way, Vax felt as though he couldn’t stop. Not just until Sylas told him to, but just couldn’t stop humping the bear. It felt like he had to come, had to get off, and just keep going as well.

The smell from Sylas was a deep, rich smell. Definitely something that was worth far more than anything that Vax had ever paid for. The bear carried its own scent of synthetic fur, but that did nothing to hide the more prominent smell. It had a hint of oak and fire, but an underlying curl of something sharper that tugged hard in Vax’s gut and made him clench down around the buttplug filling his hole.

“You look so lovely like that, sweetheart,” Sylas purred out as Vax resumed another round of frantic humping that would leave his hips _aching_ later. A bath would help soothe it away, but it would be a pleasant reminder of what he did for Sylas.

"Does it feel good? The softness against your hard cock?"

It felt so good, leaving Vax to moan out loudly and nod his head against the pillow it rested on. The feel of his hot skin rubbing against the warm teddy bear felt so good. It wasn't the first time he humped against something inanimate, but this was something far more special than a pillow.

"Good, good," Vax heard Sylas purr out, hearing the subtle movement of the other leaning closer to the computer screen as he watched, "Now, I want you to be such a good boy and come on that bear, _sweetheart_. Make it all dirty."

After that, all thought in Vax's mind was to keep humping until that happened. He didn't want to disappoint, didn't want Sylas to think he wasn't a "good boy," and he wanted to cover this Sylas-smelling teddy bear with his cum as well.

It took just a few more thrusts against the soft fur, before his hips stuttered out his cum. The few spurts landed against the soft brown fur. Vax watched as each hip thrust sent out another short rope, nearly hitting his face at the angle it was at. But soon, his hips stopped moving, and only his heartbeat still pounded away in his ears.

It felt so good, and he wished he could tell Sylas that. Just how good it felt humping something that smelled like him. Maybe he could ask for me, to drown his nose in the scent and get off as well. Vax would, for Sylas, always for the other man.


	2. "Good Boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less smut this time, but that doesn't mean there isn't some juicy Vax-ness in this one~

“Am I a good boy? Am I being a really _good boy_ for you all today?” Vax asked his chat, reclining in front of the computer and showing off his latest outfit given to him. The dark straps contrasted against his thinner frame, squeezing a bit around his thighs as a tease. A nice set of lacy panties sat covering his dick, for now, but the rest of him was covered by the same dark leather harness across his chest and garter belt set.

He didn’t really _look_ like a “good boy,” more like a naughty one tied up.

But fishing for compliments never hurt him at all during a stream.

Several of the views of the lower tiers of donations and just watchers immediately began to spam the chat that he was or was not a “good boy,” including other words to describe him as well. Of course, there were the big hits of “such a big slut” and “I can make you be a good boy for my cock,” that Vax smiled in seeing. He answered a few of those comments back that he was trying _so hard_ to be a good boy for them all today.

He furthered opened his legs, dropping his right leg to the bed while keeping the other bent up. It showed off more of the panties he wore, though it did reveal to the chat that they weren’t just panties. When Vax arched his hips up, the camera and the stream got a good view of the thin string that slipped through his asscheeks and the blood-red jewel head of a buttplug resting snug there as well.

The chat went wild after that, seeing how fast it moved once they saw. Vax could also see the donations coming in now, with people divided on what he should do with the buttplug. 

While the chat appeared to be divided on such notion, he moved his hand down his chest, teasing the leather straps and tugging on them. But he didn’t linger long there, still moving it lower as his eyes watched each excited watcher beg for more and type whatever to their hearts’ content. His fingers skimmed across his covered cock, feeling it twitch under such touch. Vax knew he could just slip it out and start playing with himself like that, but he had something else in mind.

So, his fingers moved lower and tugged away the string so that the jewel was right there for the taking. Vax teased it, even lightly nudged it and moaning softly when just a small touch was enough to remind him just how _big_ this buttplug was compared to his others.

One other person knew how big this one was, and he was also in the chat right now watching.

 **VampKing:** Be a good boy like you say you are and tug out the toy to show us just how well-trained and well-stretched your hole is.

Seeing Sylas send that to the chat made Vax’s gut clench and his hole clench around the buttplug. Because he rarely, if ever, said “No” to what Sylas wanted him to do. He wanted to please him, show off for him. He was the other man's "good boy" and whatever else he wanted Vax to be.

His fingers curled around the jeweled tip, getting a good enough grip to begin tugging it slowly out. The shifting and pull made him gasp and moan, shuddering on the bed as he continued. It felt easy, at first, before the thick bulb started to push at his rim. His hole had been stretched open to take it, but that had been a few hours ago.

Now it felt like his hole was being stretched open so wide.

"My hole is so tight. See, I am a good boy. Naughty boys have stretched open and well-fucked holes," Vax moaned out, gasping as he continued slowly sliding out the buttplug.

Vax only stopped when the thickest part of the plug was stretching his rim out. He sat there, holding the plug in place, and watched with half-lidded eyes as the chat exploded with comments. A grin slowly curled its way onto his lips, enjoying all the attention he was receiving now. Especially one particular person in mind as well.

 **VampKing:** You are such a good boy, for me. My good boy.

Vax moaned, clenching down around the buttplug still half-way out of his hole, and wanting to cum right then with Sylas calling him a “good boy” over and over again.

Maybe he would ask the other to do that during their private video stream.


	3. "Bunny"/"Bunny Boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another lovely idea given to me by [beauthecockyvirgin](https://beauthecockyvirgin.tumblr.com/). Of course, this one had been an idea for an Easter-y fic, but I figured since the holiday has passed but the prompt still sooo goode, it could go here! This doesn't have much interaction with Sylas, but he is a reason for what happens nonetheless. Hope you all enjoy reading it~!

Vax wiggled his ass in the air, keeping his face down and buried in the bedsheets. He wanted to make sure they all saw the fluffy tail that went along with the bunny ears he wore. He had told them he would be hinting at what he was doing during the stream, wondering just how many viewers understood what was going to happen.

He reached back then, fingers toying at the tail buttplug, and slowly began to slide it out with a whine. His hole clenched desperately to keep it in but failed. But that wasn't all he was going to have in his ass.

His ass that had " _Bunny Boy_ " carefully written across his asscheeks. That had taken some skill and dedication.

But Vax wanted to please his stream and his top donator with such a name and entertainment. It had been Sylas's idea, calling him cute as a bunny enough and wanting him to fill his ass and tummy up with egg toys. Whatever had given the other that idea Vax was thankful for. Because it had made him weak and very eager to do.

Once the tail plug came out with a wet pop, Vax dropped it down onto the bed and reached for the first of many eggs sitting and waiting to be pushed into his ass. Each one, the size of a normal egg, had already been coated in lube. All that remained was pushing them inside of him.

Vax remained kneeling, feeling the dull ache already in his back and hips and ignoring it. His hand, slippery now due to the lube, teased the egg toy up his thighs. He made a show of rubbing it against his balls before dragging it up further to his ass crack. There he used one hand to part his asscheeks to allow the other hand to tease his hole's rim. It clenched around air, needy for something inside.

He gave a look over his shoulder towards the camera, giving a languid smirk, before his mouth fell open as he moaned as he pushed the egg inside of his ass.

It slipped in relatively easily. Vax wiggled his fingers inside of his ass to make sure the egg kept going in so there would be room for more. So many more eggs to be pushed inside of him.

The feeling of the egg toy slipping further inside of him, resting there, made him shiver and groan. It felt like a bullet vibrator but didn’t do anything really. Just sat there, waiting for the rest and for what he would do later with them. But there was also a feeling of having something fill him up, not completely but still somewhat, that Vax was starting to really enjoy. His cock definitely started to harden as he clenched around the egg toy to feel where it sat inside of him.

“Mmm, one egg inside the naughty bunny boy~” he moaned out, knowing that would rile them all up in agreement and more creative things to tell him in chat. Vax couldn’t see the screen, but he could just imagine as he continued to please them and himself.

The process repeated, Vax reaching over and pushing one egg in after another. Sometimes he would stop to tease his rim, stretching it open with his fingers while moaning. Other times he wiggled his ass for the viewers watching him. He even stopped pushing an egg in half-way, just to hold it there in place by clenching his hole. The chat was probably going wild for that.

As well as Sylas enjoying it greatly too.

Just that thought alone made Vax bite at his lower lip, feeling a moan build up in his throat. He nearly dropped the slippery egg before shoving it in possibly a little harder than before. He groaned and bucked his hips when it pushed against the rest of the eggs. There was already half a dozen, pushing against each up and filling him up.

But it wasn’t enough.

The next six eggs slid in with some small difficulty that came with the tightness that was growing. Vax felt like his stomach was starting to bloat, even though he had had thicker cocks and toys in his ass and splitting it open. But the eggs sat and didn’t move, unless to be further pushed inside of him to make room.

“There are so many inside of me, like a surprise waiting to come back out,” he moaned out, not really even paying attention to what he said. His mind was a haze of pleasure now, wanting more eggs and finding it harder to push them into the cramped space of his ass. But he persisted. Each egg he popped past his puffy rim was another egg reminding him, in Sylas’ voice, that he was being a good _bunny_ for him.

Vax wanted to be the best bunny by taking the _whole_ dozen.

Once he felt his fingers take hold of the last egg from the lube bath he had them bowled in, he brought it up to rest against his clenching hole. Instead of pushing it in, he waited just for a moment, shivering and feeling the rest of the eggs moving inside of him as he did. His cock was leaking by this point, dripping down his stomach and onto the bed to leave a mess there.

“Last one, mm, I can’t wait to have a full dozen inside of me. I feel so full already, do you think this bunny can take the last one to hide inside of him?”

Whatever the chat said, Vax conjured up in his mind. His fingers continued to kiss the egg against his rim, teasing himself just as much as he was teasing his views. Then he began to push the egg in slowly. It was agonizing and amazing at the same time.

Once it popped in and settled, Vax dropped his hands onto the bed and remained in that position. It felt like he could cum right then, with his hole desperately clenching around air and ass filled with so many eggs. He almost couldn’t move.

But filling himself up wasn’t the only thing he had in store for this stream.

Vax carefully rolled his body over, clenching down hard to keep the eggs from slipping out. After getting onto his back and opening his legs up for the camera to get a good view of his hole again, that’s when he began the next part of the stream with a smirk and a hand rubbing his stomach.

“I can feel them inside of me. All those eggies,” he moaned out, actually feeling some of the bumps of eggs within him. He even pushed his stomach out a bit to appear like he was almost pregnant with eggs, which he knew had been a kink a few of his higher donating watchers wanted him to roleplay for their viewing pleasure.

The petting led him to begin to stroke his cock, more so doing it to keep himself hard rather than cumming. Once he made sure of that, Vax used both his hands to grab his knees and pull them in closer to his chest. There now, everyone really could see his hole desperately clenching and unclenching.

After moaning a bit more, feeling the eggs shifting again inside of him, Vax gasped out, “Now, mm, now you get to watch this bunny deliver all these eggies for you~ A real good bunny boy for you all~”

With that, Vax pushed his stomach down, feeling the strain already but powering through it. With an enema beforehand, he was not worried of really getting his bed dirty. All he was thinking about was the sight mirrored on the computer screen watching him. Watching his hole as the first egg peaked out before it came sliding out with a wet pop and dropping onto the bed with a small roll. He watched each egg do that, moaning and cumming half-way through the count.


	4. "Kitten"

Vax didn't know what felt better: the slow, easy stretching he did occasionally that really made the soreness from the previous stream melt away OR the way he fully fell into today’s little “theme” for all the viewers watching. Either way, Vax was as content as a cat with both.

A lazy smile sat heavy on his lips as he thought over them both. He was content not to move much at all. Of course, he didn’t just lay there, but there was an almost slothful way that he lounged and gave them small teases of his body. But he had told them it was going to be a stream of more indulgences than sexual pleasures. Meaning he wanted to indulge himself while they got to watch. Sylas had told him that he definitely deserved it and told him to be as “cute as a _kitten_ ” when he did. So, Vax took that to heart when planning this stream.

It seemed that most understood what the theme was once they saw the cat ears and tail he wore as he laid back on the bed.

Occasionally, Vax would stretch up one of his legs, feeling the pull of muscles and sometimes softly moaning at how good it felt. With such a pose, all the viewers got to see his hole, which had been thoroughly wrecked last stream with a new bad dragon dildo. The package it had come in surprised him by how large it was, and it also made Vex curious to know just _what_ he was ordering. But another time and thought for telling his twin about his current occupation.

His hole would wink at the camera, still so loose and almost achingly empty today. But Vax wanted to show off his body now, enjoy the praise and the comments as he was more languid and relaxed. He deserved it after all. Sylas had said so.

Speaking of Sylas, the purring words of encouragement and praise still haunted his ears. Vax had asked for suggestions, and the other man made sure to tell him privately what he thought. It sounded so good coming from him, making Vax shiver in delight and eager to do so. Of course, Sylas made sure to remind Vax to take it easy after the last stream he did, to get rest and not push himself too much.

Always so considerate Sylas was. It made him actually mewl in thinking how the man cared for him.

The chat really loved hearing him mewl, if the quick explosion of comments were anything to go by. Vax did it again, grinning at the camera. He then pushed up from the bed and turned around with languid movements. His shoulders bent towards the bed, while his hips were kept up and swaying in the air. The swaying mostly was done to move the tail he had attached to a garter-belt and imitate further being a “kitten” for all of the viewers.

Vax meowed then, arching his hips up further by pushing his feet against the bed. He was being a playful kitten for them, enjoying the fact that they were all watching him do this. He continued to mess and tease about, sometimes even batting at the collar around his neck with a bell. It twinkled and made him grin at the camera.

While still on his knees, he would rock his hips down against the bed, humping nothing but air, but enjoying the feeling. What he wouldn’t give to stick one of his pillows between his legs and hump away. But he didn’t want to get too hard, just yet.

Once he laid back down on the bed, on his side this time, Vax began to play with himself now. His hand wrapped around his cock, lazily pumping it. He wasn’t in a hurry to get himself hard and climaxing for the stream. But he did occasionally bring his hand up to lick, licking up the pre-cum that had been smeared onto it, and resume stroking himself with mewling moans as he did.

“Am I a good _kitten_ for you all?” he asked, meowing and even brushing his spit and pre-cum slick hand passed one of the cat ears on his head in imitations of a cat cleaning itself. Those same fingers traced his lips before slipping inside of his mouth. Even if his hole had been opened up very _wide_ yesterday, he figured he could treat himself with a few fingers inside of himself this stream as well.

A _kitten_ deserved to treat himself right after all.

So, that’s what he did once he thoroughly got four of his fingers covered in spit. He stuck two in, knowing that those two would easily open him up. Those two fingers scissored him open, leaving him to moan and mewl as he did. Then came the third pushing in next, not really putting a strain on his hole. Even four didn’t stretch his hole, not really. It did give him a nice feeling of something to clench around and fuck himself with.

This _kitten_ was very content, making sure all his stream viewers knew how good it felt finger-fucking himself open. Like the kitten with a canary, pleased to please himself and all of those that wanted to watch.


	5. "Darling"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, quite of a bit has definitely happened between the last chapter and this one. My work schedule had really added on, so be prepared for more long break between chapters. I'll TRY to not wait to long to get out the last one, but we shall see! I also didn't know what I really wanted to write for this chapter, until I finally just stuck with one and went from there. Hope it was a good choice.
> 
> The username for basically the Lorelei siblings' account was borrowed from [sydwtr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwtr/pseuds/sydwtr) in their fic, [Tog Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909266).

**-GloryGiveMore:** _Darling_ , you can’t keep teasing us like this. I think you are making us jealous on purpose~

Vax grinned at the camera as he read over the chat message from one of his top donators, though still no one really close to the very top -that’s where only Sylas sat now. His eyes gave the viewers watching an alluring look, before he smirked. Of course, he could keep teasing them. That’s what kept the money coming in. But it was nice to know just how much some of his more faithful viewers both loved and hated the teasing.

“Aw,” Vax cooed out, teasing the current toy he was playing with -a lovely pastel, plant-inspired dildo-, “but I _think_ that you like me teasing you like this.”

He was sitting in his desk chair this time in front of his computer. Not his typical spot to do streams, but there was a reason. Mostly, because he was doing a certain stream about his favorite dildos and deepthroating them for the viewers to see up close. That had been a request from another top subscriber, who popped up in the chat as well.

 **-Fun2Fey:** as long as your throat is full and choking _~darling~_ I don’t think I could EVER be jealous of you

Every time Vax read that name, “darling,” he shivered a bit. Maybe it was noticeable on the stream, but he couldn’t help how good it felt to be called such. It reminded him of a certain someone he knew was currently watching him right now.

Speaking of…

 **-VampKing:** Truly no one would love as divine as you, _MY darling_. No one could wrap their lips around the tip of such toys and take them so well.

Vax swallowed hard as he read the message. He could hear Sylas’ voice reading that to him in his head. He moaned lightly, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth.

No matter what he was called, something inside of him _melted_ when Sylas called him whatever name. Maybe it was due to the length of time he had been supported by the other or just how caring he could be. Maybe it wasn’t healthy to be so attached. 

But Vax enjoyed it. Greatly.

“Don’t fight,” Vax managed to get out without revealing too much how his thoughts had strayed to more emotional feelings than what he was doing now, “there is plenty of me to watch~. Now, let’s see, which toy should I swallow next? I want good suggestions, suggestions to really show off the bulge in my throat.” Vax added a wink to the camera at the end for flair.

His next request quickly came from another faithful follower and oftentimes a hefty donator when they really wanted to see him perform.

 **-AlphaPack:** I think a knot would look especially good to have your lips around now, darling. -Lu

 **-RedDargonKing:** This “darling” should just stick with the dragon toys to use for his holes

The rest of the chat, those of lower levels of donators or just watchers argued back and forth between those ideas or commented their own. Vax liked watching the chat go by, since it also gave him future ideas of streams. He also craved the action too, since it did mean more money that he could use to keep Vex and him here in their apartment. Even if Sylas _always_ gave the most and the majority of the money he makes, a little more never hurt either.

“Hmm, all good ideas,” Vax mused aloud, hand straying over to one of the knotted dildos this time to pick up and tease as though he had made his choice. It would be nice to see how much he hadn’t gone rusty in taking such a toy -not that he really would ever. 

Vax brought the toy to his lips, pressing kisses to the cockhead of the dark gray toy and licking the indent and ridges. Really to coat it in spit. His tongue danced and played along the dildo, licking strips down the length before making its way back up. Already he could feel himself becoming aroused at taking it in his mouth and down his throat, maybe even using it after the stream ended to relieve himself of such arousal.

Just after he wrapped his lips around the dildo’s cockhead, Vax’s eyes strayed first to the camera, making sure everyone could see him do this, before they moved to the chat. That was where he saw the message from Sylas.

 **-VampKing:** Darling. I don’t think you asked me if you could choose that toy. Spit it out.

Vax’s mouth opened up, and the toy slipped free with a few strings of spit that dripped down.

The chat was in an uproar. Most wanted him to ignore those words and continue. But all Vax could see was those words and then await the next message from Sylas. His stomach clenched in eager anticipation, wondering if the other would punish him or praise him now. He also hoped the other kept calling him “ _darling_ ” as well.

 **-VampKing:** Good, Darling. Now, choose the all black one with red highlights. The one I gifted to you last month. THAT’S the one I want you to use.

“Yes, sir,” Vax answered back obediently and did as told. He put on a mousy look on his face, though internally he was smirking and keeping the joy and arousing thoughts locked in his chest. He couldn’t WAIT to please Sylas now.

So, after grabbing the said toy -a gothic looking one as described with the black and red coloration-, Vax began to kiss and lick the length and head. This time, instead of focusing his gaze on what he was doing, he made sure to look at the camera. When his mouth wrapped around it and began to take it inch-by-inch into his mouth, that’s when he moaned. Vax wanted everyone to know how good it felt, how good this toy from Sylas was making him feel.

He took the whole thing down his throat, tilting his head back as he went and made to keep even breathing when he could. Vax had quite a bit of practice taking large cocks down his throat after all. Once he managed to get it all down his throat, Vax felt just how it filled his throat up and left his breathless. It felt incredibly amazing.

Vax began to slip it free, pulling it from his mouth with small gags, before he pushed it back down. He couldn’t let Sylas think he wasn’t eager to enjoy the toy he bought for him.

Vax was Sylas’ _darling_ after all.


	6. "Pet" for his "Master"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have been reading thus far! I'm so glad that so many have enjoyed it. I was really struggling through about half-way through all these fics on what to write about, but I finally made it to the end! As for a treat, this fic as TWO names being used, just not necessarily for Vax. Read on and find out what they are~
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!

“Look at my lovely _pet_ sitting there so patiently and obediently for me.”

Vax was doing as Sylas cooed out through the computer screen, careful to keep his balance and feeling the burn in his leg muscles because of it. But he had to remain this way, clenching down hard on the dildo inside of him and keep his back straight as he did. He was naked now, all but for a collar around his throat that had a tag engraved with the same name he had just been called.

“ _Pet_ , speak,” Sylas commanded, more encouragingly than harshly.

Vax swallowed hard, feeling around wave of arousal when he heard such a commanding voice, “Yes, _Master_?”

Hearing such a title for himself, though not the first time he had been called it, made Sylas smirk even more. Vax was happy to call him that if that made Sylas happy. That’s really what all of this eventually boiled down to, besides helping his sister and himself keep paying their rent and life in Emon. It was to make Sylas happy and to feel that happiness in return for doing so.

Especially when he got to let go of control and allowed himself to be controlled, even from the distance they shared through the computer.

“I want to hear you. Hear you speak your mind. I don’t want a silent _pet_ , just sitting there and still. Do you want to do that for me?” The question was more rhetorical than actually asking, since they both knew that Vax wouldn’t do nothing for the other man. He wanted to please himself for Sylas, since it made himself feel good and made the other happy to watch.

“No, _Master_. I don’t. It feels so good inside of me, keeping steady and still for you,” Vax answered back, slightly moaning when he had to clench to keep the dildo inside of him as he continued to stay on his knees on the bed. They were parted enough to show what was between them, showing the few inches resting out that dripped lube -even more so than usual. That was part of his training his _Master_ wanted him to do.

Even if he did feel it slip out of him, just centimetres, Vax knew that he couldn’t touch, only hold it there by his hole alone. That made things even more strenuous and testing for him. All for Sylas, all to feel good for the other man.

Sylas nodded his head when Vax replied, still with that small smirk on his lips, “Good, good. I’m so glad my _pet_ enjoys it so much. I thought you would, since I know you so well and know what is best for you.”

Vax nodded in agreement, “You do, _Master_. I want to do everything that you command me to do in order to please you." He moaned again when his attention slipped away and allowed the dildo to slide a bit freer.

Whatever the punishment would be if it slipped free from him or its base touched his bed, Vax didn't know. All he knew was that he didn't want that to happen. He could see the disapproval that would flicker into Sylas' eyes when it slid out of him, but he would nod with approval when Vax managed to keep it held with his hole. So, he tried to remain in control of such lower muscles and keep in full focus on the other man.

A bit difficult to do, Vax was finding out.

" _Pet_ ," Sylas purred out in that way of his, drawing up his hands to rest his chin on, “how have I been training you so well? To keep balance like that. I just might even make you the star of my next party. For all my associates to see how well-behaved you are. I know they would love to see your hole, what belongs to me, obeying my commands."

Vax could imagine that. Imagine numerous people all watching him, watching him perform for them live instead of on a computer screen. He could see them eagerly and hungerly watching him, watching his hole, and maybe getting to see whatever toy or object that Sylas wanted to fuck him with. Maybe a toy, maybe a wine bottle that cost more than Vax could ever make. All for and in Sylas' enjoyment. Vax knew that his cock would be kept hard, maybe even used and made to cum into glasses for them to sample. Like he was a treat or a cow to milk. Maybe they would even stick their fingers inside of him, fucking him while talking about everything that wasn’t him. Basically ignoring him as they used him.

Vax had _definitely_ thought of that fantasy before.

"Yes, _Master_ ," he moaned out, "I want to become your party-"

Before he could finish, Vax felt the sliding sensation send shivers up his back. But he also couldn't stop them in time before the dildo slipped too far out of him. He felt the base hit the bed, and then the rest of the toy slipped out of his hole. It fell to the bed with a soft thud, but it was loud enough to make Vax still and quiet.

He almost didn't want to look at the screen. He didn't want to see the disapproval in Sylas' eyes. But Vax did, facing the image of the man and awaiting his punishment. However Sylas saw fit to give it to him.

Sylas, now sitting back in his chair, was giving him a stern look. It spoke of light disappointment, though it wasn't upset really with Vax. Just disappointed that he couldn't handle the toy.

Vax whimpered when he saw it, wishing to hide away from that look or shove the toy back inside of him to please the man. He did neither, remaining there and awaiting what Sylas would say to him. He knew he wouldn't be seriously punished, but he never liked disappointing the man. It almost hurt to make him frown like that. He wanted to be his best for Sylas.

“My _pet_ ,” Sylas sad, saying with a slight reprimand in his voice, “is this how you act for me? Not able to keep yourself still and waiting for me to tell you what to do. I am afraid that means some punishment tonight.”

Vax bowed his head, knowing that was coming. His body shook a bit, some shivers from his hole being empty, and from that disappointed voice haunting his ears. He then nodded his head, knowing he would do what the other wanted. Vax would take his punishment.

“Yes, _Master_?” he asked, lifting up his head, “What would you like me to do for such mistake?”

Sylas hummed loud enough for him to hear, calculating something in his eyes that Vax didn’t know. Whatever went through the other man’s mind was sometimes a great mystery. He only saw glimpses whenever the other looked at him with a certain look or whenever he spoke his thoughts. Other than that, Vax could only wait to find out.

“I have several ideas, and all of them will remind you to keep yourself in check for your _Master_.”

Vax knew that meant a long night of private streaming, and he couldn’t wait. Even if it meant that he wouldn’t or couldn’t be able to cum all night or something else. He was willing to do whatever to earn back the praises from Sylas. Those felt the best, sometimes even better than the money that the other man always gave him.

“Of course, _Master_. Your _pet_ will obey your every command now, to make up for my mistake.”

Vax shivered again when he saw the smirk on Sylas’ face. It made him know that there would be much to do now for Sylas. All of it eager for him to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
